A Fallen Hero
by deathtoanarchy
Summary: Percy Jackson is branded a Traitor after Gaia puts a curse on him that makes him kill all of his friends afterwards he is banished from the Americas. five years later he is found by a aurror named tonks when he saves her life. TONKS AND PERCY PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

**New updated chapters will be coming soon this is the first. I will be continuing the story**

"Percy Jackson you stand before the Olympian Council for the crime of murder. The murder of demigods at Camp Half Blood and Roman Legionnaires, at Camp Jupiter. This all after you called a cease fire." Zeus thundered. "Do you have anything to say before you are given the punishment you rightfully deserve?"

Percy looked slowly around the room with pained eyes, most of the gods where looking at him with angry expressions. Apollo stared daggers at him, for the death of his entire cabin. Zeus and Hera looked on with disgust. The only gods that were happy where Ares and Dionysus they looked as if Christmas, even though they don't celebrate it, had come early, Ares probably for the fact that Percy might die in the next few minutes. Athena looked down smugly at him along with a bit of sadness that was closely guarded from the death of her daughter. In contrast were Artemis, Hestia, and Poseidon. Artemis was staring at the ground with tears in her eyes whereas Hestia and Poseidon openly cried. While the rest of the Olympians having neutral expressions.

flashback  
The giant war had just ended but at a cost, most of the seven had died. Frank had died when he had taken a poison arrow in the neck that was meant for Hazel. Hazel was later killed by several Earthborn, Jason and Piper were killed when they tried to fight their parents bains before the gods had arrived to help, Even Nico had died fighting alongside his father against his bain in the last few minutes of the battal.

But the remaining heroes with the help of the Olympian Council and the Hunters of Artemis had managed to defeat the rest of the giants until only an awakened Gesa remained. With the combined power of the big three Poseidon, Zeus and Hades, along side Percy, Leo and Thalia they struck down mother earth. But just before Gaea could fade back into another sleep, she looked up into Percy's eyes and weakly spoke:

"I may have been defeated but you will not know a happy life, this I swear." and with that she slowly faded away back into the earth.

Leo soon afterwards died from his injuries in the infirmary on the Argo II.  
Percy woke to find Annabeth curled up on his chest, they would be home today after all the fighting, the trip to Tartarus, and him losing his memories. They would finally get peace, quiet and a chance at life in New Rome. He closed his eyes and started playing with her soft hair. But the piece was ruined by the warning bells that were sounding all across the ship, Percy and Annabeth jumped out of bed and started throwing on their armor. What they saw when they made it to the deck stopped them in their tracks… It was a sean from their worst nightmares, The argo II was hovering over a demolished camp halfblood. A dozen small battles were taking place in the ruins of the cabins, the big house was on fire being ignored with most of the capers were trying to protect their cabins or what was left, But they were severely outnumbered. The Romans had made it to camp before they had. Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, the rest of the hunters of Artemis who weren't injured jumped into action Percy and Thalia worked together to make a massive rain cloud that formed overhead. The Cloud released a torrential downpour, effectively stopping the fighting. But Octavian after he saw who had stoped the battle started yelling bloody murder and to kill the greeks, That they attacked new rome first. Precy had enough of this and told them about Leo being possessed by a monster for the purpose of dividing the camps swearing on the river styx.

Octavian could see his plans falling apart,"He lies. This is some plot to destroy New Rome again."

Percy pleading spoke out again "How could I be lying I swore on the river styx," The Romans at this point where nodding in agreement.

Octavian couldn't handle it, Drawing back the string on his bow he fired. The arrow flew towards Percy but before it could hit him a figure jumped in front of it taking the arrow in the chest... It was Annabeth. Percy dropped down to her cradling her head but is was too late, she was gone. With a heart wrenching scream, Percy's vision went red, and the next thing he knew he was cutting his way through the Roman ranks, they didn't stand a chance. He was a whirlwind of destruction and in no time all the Romans lay dead or dieing but then, to the horror of the campers, he moved on to Greeks.

Percy POV

When Annabeth fell down with the arrow, That was meant for me... s-sticking out of her chest I lost it was if my body had been switched on autopilot. I couldn't do anything. I had to watch myself as I cut down the romans. But then I moved on to the campers. I-I could feel myself dying inside, The Apollo cabin began to shoot arrow after arrow at me but they just seemed to miss me by millimeters. The Apollo cabin didn't stand a chance. But suddenly I was flying through the air landing hard on the ground. As i saw who had hit me I started sobbing. It was Thalia she stood there with tears in her muttering to herself "im sorry, Im so sorry" it was then that i noticed that Thalias spir was what had sent me flying and it was embedded in my stomach. my body just reached down and tore it out and lunged towards Thalia, just as I was about to stab her a tired sounding voice worked its way into my mind

"This is the curse i give to you… The revenge for my death" Gaea spoke.

I snapped out of it just in time to move the spir so it just barely missed Thalia and then everything went black...

-end flashback-

Percy looked up at Zeus, sadly, knowing that it was not his fault."It will be safer for everyone."

Nodding Zeus spoke, "For the murder of your fellow campers you will be branded a traitor and banished from the land of the gods the only reason you are not going to tartarus is for your services to olympus."

Suddenly Percy felt a terrible burning sensation light up his entire back, It was worse than even his bath in the river styx. It felt as if he was writhing on the floor for hours, until he finally blacked out for the second time that day.

**please review I need feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own PJO HOO or harry potter **

**-five years later-**

**percy p.o.v**

For five years Percy had wandered Europe, The Mediterranean sea and Eastern Asia, all that while he stayed away from any personal form of human contact. He saw see people walking up and down the famous roads Europe he just never talked to any of them in fact he hadn't talked since he was exiled. When people did tried to talk to him he just ignored this had landed him in quite a few fights girls gave him their numbers and asked him out more but he just threw them away. But no matter how much he tried to, for some reason he was still pestered by law enforcement in every city he stepped in. Percy was wanted in six countries as being a suspected terrorist (none of the incidents being his fault), He could never go to France again after he punched a loud French police officers who smelled like cheese and right afterwards he and the cheese smelling officer were attacked by Cyclopes, in front of the still dazed police officer Percy killed them all and with the mist working as it did all the officer saw was the death of half a dozen tourists. Percy could never go to Russia after he set half of Moscow on fire with a jar of Greek fire while fighting a hydra. but just recently he was attacked by a fire breathing automation that burnt off most of his clothing.

Right now he was sitting at the bottom of the river Thames in London surrounded by the local fish looking for a store to break into for some unburnt jeans and a t shirt . Percy smiled at the fish they were so simple and they didn't care about the fact that he was banished it was his favorite part of the day sitting down in the water but it was interrupted by a woman's screams. Screams that were coming from right above him. Percy burst out of the water only to find three men dressed in black and holding sticks? what the Hades was going on here. but his thoughts were interrupted beams of red light that came shooting out of the sticks dodging to the right he almost tripped over a woman laying on the ground writhing in pain this must have been the one who was screaming thing started to slow down as Percy moved faster ripping his way through the men dressed in black, soon all of the attackers were laying dead on the ground with broken necks. Percy then turned to the woman only to be interrupted by the sound of gunfire and the white hot pain of the bullets biting into his body.

**tonks p.o.v**

I was not having a good day first i had been given an assignment by the ministry of magic. A death eater killing muggle officials was making a nuisance of himself in west London all day the stupid death eater stayed in public so i couldn't make an arrest it was getting dark and there was starting to be less people out finally i was going to be able to end this and go home. without warning i was thrown across the street and into a guardrail groning i looked up. "well well well if its isn't that pesky little aurror nimfadora" said the most annoying voice i had ever heard. Standing over me where three of the dirtiest death eaters i had ever seen. "o and what are you a bunch of muggle chimney sweeps'i said you're going to die for that one of them yelled but before he could say the killing curse a blond one step up saying "why don't we have some fun with her first crucio" i let out a scream that hardly seemed to the pain justice I couldn't hear anything see anything my entire world was pain until it abruptly vanished looking up I saw the last of the death eaters fall to the ground.

Standing there was a shirtless man with black hair scars criss crossed his body i started to thank him for saving me but was interrupted by gunshots my saviors body twitched small fountains of blood spraying out of his chest the muggle bullets having gone straight through his body he fell revealing a frightened police officer and an empty gun i i sent a quick spell from my newly retrieved wand at the police officer that sent him flying into a nearby phone booth. I rushed over to the bleeding man who saved me he wasn't doing well he would bleed out long before a muggle doctor could save him but maybe if i brought him to the order of the phoenixes safe house he might survive long enough for us to heal him. I apparated both of us to the front steps and dragged him in. I yelled for someone to help but it seemed as if no one was in over the next hour i removed the bullets that had stayed in him and closed the wounds as best as I could, but when I moved to his back I stumbled back in shock he had hundreds of scars but what dominated his back was a bird and flower that had been branded into his back but I got back to work and healed the last of the gunshots it took some work but I managed to him up into my bed but when I turned to I was yanked back into his chest i looked up only to find his eyes still closed shying I fell asleep in his arms.

**-please review I will also take any story ideas you give me i hope you guys and girls like my story if you find any problems in it please tell me also sorry for not updating sooner i don't have my own computer so i have to go to the library so updates will be random at best but if you give me ideas hint hint I might be able to update faster see you next time also any girls who would like to help me out with tonks POV tell me whether through reviews or just PM me also try best not t swear in your reviews thanks -**


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own PJO HOO or harry potter this chapter has been updated please read**

**tonks POV **

I woke up to find my bed shaking accompanied by the sounds of screaming both of them coming from the muggle i saved yesterday ...who... i...was... still laying on... suddenly his eyes snapped open. His eyes all i could do is stare, his eyes were the most brilliant shade of green i had ever seen but i snapped out of my trance blushing furiously. "im sorry i fell asleep on you" i mumble my hair turning the same shade of red as my face "not that it wasn't your fault" but when i tried to get up he wouldn't let me! i gave him my best glare "are you going to let me go or am i going to have to beat you bloody". But even after that he still sat there in silence not even bothering to reply. He just gave me a small smile. "the least you could do would be to tell me your name"... "Percy" he said his voice shocked me it sounded as if he was choking on a toad he opened his mouth as if to speak again but was interrupted by my bedroom door being kicked open letting in sirius, remus and mr. weasley running in all of them looked quite shocked at seeing me laying on top of a man in bed... these thoughts that where making me blush even harder were interrupted when i was thrown off of Percy who then jumped out of bed with more agility than seemed possible and then lunged towards those three idiots, but before he could dismember them, i yelled for him and the others to stop. Percy moved back and helped me up but stood in front of me protectively while the others locked confused and vary embarrassed . shiing i pushed Percy out of the way so i could yell at those imbecilic s but he just collapsed and start screaming names annabeth nooooo don't die.. Coner Travis get out of the way... i was so shocked at the pain in his words that i didn't know what to do it seemed as if the others didn't know as well.

It took me several minutes to calm him down and when he did he just went back to sleep on the floor this time . "Tonks what is he doing here and who is he" a very confused sounding sirius asked. "He saved my life when the stupid ministry sent me out to hunt one death eater but there being three instead he killed them all but was shoot by muggle law enforcement so i brought him here",i explained. "what how did he kill three death eaters by himself" sirius started to say but was interrupted by "he must be one bloody good wizard". "actually i don't think he's a wizard"... "what do you me hes not a wizard sirius exploded how did he manage to kill those death eaters if he's a muggle"

Remus looked up "did he say what his name was?" i was a little confused but i answered back "yes he said his name was percy."Remus looked terrified at this noticing remus's look asked whether or not anything was wrong "if he is who i think he is then yes something is wrong very wrong in... the werewolf community we know of a man named perseus jackson or as he insisted people call him percy. he was a demon when it comes to fighting a… a person able to control the blood in ones body to kill them from the inside last we heard of him he wiped out an entire colony of werewolves in sweden completely unprovoked... he...he is supposed to be insane."

"But it can't be him he seemed completely sane for the time that he was awake", i argued back. "remus it would be wrong to accuse someone like this just because he shares a name with someone else" Mr. Weasle said. "theres a way we can tell remus insisted.. "look on his back." tonks didn't like it but she allowed them to flip him over. remus gasped and stumbled back. "its him." Not wasting a second remus pulled out his wand and shouted "avada kedavra "a green bolt of energy jumped out from remus's wand that hid percy right in the back.

**i know kind of a boring chapter but hopefully the next one won't please review i will also take any story ideas you give me i hope you guys and girls like my story if you find any problems in it please tell me also any girls who would like to help me out with tonks POV tell me whether through reviews or just PM me also i'm thinking about publishing another story i'm torn between a percy jackson avengers crossover with a paring with black widow or a percy jackson crossover with lord of the rings **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

( you thought i was going to leave you there not a chance)

**percy's POV**

Waking up i found my self being used as a pillow by the same girl i had saved the day befor i was so comfortable that i closed my eyes so that I could go back to sleep. but before i could i felt her move. opening my eyes i found myself staring into hers they were beautiful constantly changing colors, I lost my self in them so much that when she started talking i didn't notice until the very end "tell me your name " percy i said but what came out sounded horrible so much so that im surprised that she didn't get up and run away. But before i could apoligised the door to the room we were in burst open and three funny looking men barge in throwing the girl of of me I jumped out of the bed i was in and towards the three men. I was incapacitate them but I could feel the monster side of me. the curs from gesa starting to break out but before it could a voice yelled out stop it felt as if somebody had dumped a bucket of cooled water on my head.

The urging to kill i was getting from my monster side had just disappeared… dumbfounded i turned to the girl i had...um… thrown off of me and helped her up what had just happened as soon as she was up she gave me a glare that could scare hades and for the first time in five years i felt happy i felt like i did when i was with annabeth but then i remembered the three men who were still in the room turning back around i got ready for the fight I was positive was coming it was then that I realised the... um position I was in with tonks when they had came in. But before I could do anything I felt tonks push me in my Achilles heel torturing a flash back. I was back in camp half blood body's where everywhere and so where the ghosts. The ghosts all had bleeding wounds broken and smashed bones and they all stared at me accusing ly. They didn't say anything they just attacked. There blades cut as rill as any I had Sean I felt every one of there cuts all of my friends where there annabeth conner Travis they all attacked me as my body died I came back from the flash back and got control of my mind aginand the last thing i saw before i black out again was a green flash

**hope you like the chapter pleas review I also need feedback on tonks and ideas for future chapters until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not on percy jackson for harry potter new updated chapter hope you like it **

**Percy POV**  
_flashback_  
Pain...  
That's my world now. Complete and utter pain...

but then... I could hear her voice a voice that brought me back from the edge of insanity. opening my eyes I saw an angel cut and battered chained to the stone walls of the cave we had been imprisoned in, my Annabeth she was alive. "We need to get out of hear seaweed brain" annabeth said with a small smile "don't worry you will make it out wise girl" it was hard to talk I hadn't had water in what felt like a week. "Your coming Percy your not leaving me" , "I sorry Annabeth your going to have to go on without me I won't even be able to stand let alone fight", it was true my legs looked like something out of a b class horror movie "just be smart about it wise girl" I pleaded "find Bob the giant maybe he can get

you out." At this point she was crying and so was I.  
_end flashback_  
As the flashback faded I could hear the voice the voice that belonged to the person who ruined my life. Who haunted my life for the first year after I had left, "Gesa why are you hear haven't you messed up my life enough i snarled." Laughing at this she spoke "I'm hear to tell you the second part of your curse just now one of those pitiful humans just tried to kill you and would have succeeded but because of me you will never die you will feel the pain of death and the spirit leaving your body but you will never die, You will never see the ones you love never again", and with that gesas message faded and the pain returned and with the pain came voices and crying. " Why why would you do this" a feminine voice crocked ... n-never mind y-your going to Azkaban" sobbed the girl from before. "I loved you and you did something like this." "tonks You don't understand he's a murderer He's killed so many people muggls and magic foke alike What do you think that mark is on his back is". during this entire conversation Percy was paralyzed with pain but it was starting to wear off. "That Mark is to tell everyone that he is a murderer and if given the chance he could kill us all"...Silence... "Even if he was what you say you use an unforgivable curse at this point the pain was gone so I could open my eyes ...

"We...are...through lupen! If you could kill like that ..like... like a death eater"... she had stopped taking and started sobbing. Board of being on my back for most of the day I sat up and the expressions on their faces when they saw me... it was hilarious but I was interrupted by a man with hair so red i thoght it was on fire at first. 'your not dead " he stuttered "nope last time I checked I was alive" I said sarcastically my voice sounding horrible from disuse. maybe due to the fact i should have died just now I didn't even notice that I had broken my silence silence that I had kept since her death. "but how are you alive?" That brought me back to the present and brought back my silence . I Moved back to the bed I was sleeping in when the girl tonks spoke up" just leave us " when the door closed she turned to me " I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life ...thank you... so..um...

...did you really do the things lupin said... did you murder all of those people"... " yes I did"... "why" ... "it wasn't me it was the bad side of me... my...my inner monsters... I ...i was cursed by one of my... I guess you could say enemies so that I could never have a happy life as for me not dieing that's part of the curse... its so I can never be reunited with my loved ones" tears started to fall down my face. "Well that sucks" I couldn't help it I started laughing. Over the next hour I told her about my life how i was a demigod and all the prophesies that centered around me and she told me about hers about her being a half breed and because she was born that way she was dis owned . It made me feel better... to be reminded that I wasn't the only one to have a bad life.

Later that night my dreams where plagued by night mares I woke up screaming but when i realized where i was they just turned into sobs. "Percy are you okay " tonks said opening the door "just nightmares" "what where they about" her voice had genuine concern I just couldn't stand it... I lost it the event's of the past year's came crashing down I sat just sat there crying at some point she sat down next to me and I latched on to her like a drowning man latches on to the wreckage of his ship. I sat there in the arms of a girl I had just meet yesterday crying having a breakdown that was long over due and at some point I feel asleep.

**Yeah happy there at the end what do you think about Percys forced immortality I guess you can call it. I love all the reviews and I figured out how to publish and Wright a**

** chapter on my phone ya so if anything is messed up because of that please tell me also I need feedback on Tonks and thanks for the reviews that made me want to update faster. pleas review it makes all the difference to us writers to get your opinions on the work we do **


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW UPDATED CHAPER HOPE YOU LIKE **

Percy POV

When I woke up the next day, I was surprised half to death when I found a little, mean looking, elf staring at me from less than a foot away, and I may or may not have made embarrassing child like noise.

"Master Sirius, and the others are waiting for your arrival. Please follow me," the badly dressed elf thing grumbled to me. So nervously I got up and followed the little elf through the house. Just walking down the hall, I was creeped out more than any horror movie I had seen. Strange noises where coming from the battered doors on ether side of the hall. At one point an all out scream came from a painting on the wall almost made me go into one of my blood lust modes. Let's just say I was a little jumpy by the time we made it to the dining room. Standing around the table were the men from yesterday, Lupa stared at me murderously, but there was a new addition. A man with a massive white beard and strange clothing stared at me as if plotting on how I could be used to his advantage. But there at the back of the room was Tonks with black hair today, was smiling at me happily and patting the chair next to her. Ignoring the stares from Gandalf I sat down...

"Any way back to what I was saying.I'm worried that voldemort will try to make an attempt on Harry's life". I couldn't help it after he said that name I just started laughing uncontrollably the others just gave me looks as if I was crazy, but come to think about it I probably was. Eventuallya, though I managed to settle down enough for Gandalf to continue "so i have talked to the ministry of magic and they grudgingly agreed that Hogwarts could use some security after the Sirius escape there the troll and the other unpleasantness we have had of late. the ministry has chosen to send a aurror to Hogwarts to help with these problems they chose tonks to go due to her outstanding if not creative recorded" Tonks was silent for a moment but suddenly she stated speaking. "thank you headmaster, I would love to and it would be a great chance to show Percy" - "I'm sorry I've been told about his...past and it would be in the best interests of the school and for the safety of the students that he not come."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR THE SAFETY OF THE STUDENTS!" Tonks yelled but before she could hawk nose interrupted again "its not just his past. there would questions about where he comes from. While your gone he can stay hear and that's final", glancing at the clock he spoke again", now I have to be leaving i will be seeing you in a couple of weeks" and with that he disappeared.

Tonks still angry grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up to her room. As soon as the door closed she started taking "I'm sorry about that, you probably don't even want to go with me, you are probably wanting to leave now... right?" "no" I almost shouted "I don't want to leave and I would love to go with you.. but he's right, whoever he is, if I went in to one of my.. um... lets call it moods, I could end up killing who knows how many people and I don't know what I would do then." we where quiet for a long time be for she spoke again "What if there was a way?"... "What do you mean? I was confused but hopeful. "I'm not sure if it would work for you but there a way to change you into a animal you'd be able to change when ever you want and no one would know it was you"...

"That would be great but how would I?" Just a little bit of hope was creeping into my voice. "It's a little complicated but all you have to do is take a potion a few spells and where done".. she looked at me happily "well let's do it..."

Time skip

It took most of a week to get all of the ingredients together, then another to make the potion, and by the time every thing was set it was just three days before the first day of the school year. The house was really starting to feel up to par. There was what steamed to be an army of loud red heads that have been trying to sneak there way into mine and Tonk's room since the first night they arrived. My nightmares and flashbacks where also getting worse, it was to the point where I was having seizures in my sleep. The only thing that could help was Tonks. Every night I would wake up in her arms and every night I would fall asleep in them.

"You ready Percy, this potion is going to taste nasty." Nervously I drank it, and then proceeded to almost throw up but I managed to choked it down... Tonks who just couldn't stop laughing was rolling on the floor. "Just get on with it I gasped." Tonks, still laughing, started the spells, which sounded like a bunch of mumbojumbo to me . After what felt like hour but was probably only twenty minutes, the spell took affect, I grew shorter and started to itch. Hair grew all over my body. But after another twenty mine's it finally stopped. "You are adorable Tonks laughed. She was right when I looked in the mirror all i found was a abnormally large scruffy looking black lab with hugs paws, who, I was ashamed to admit, didn't look to intelligent. Over the next hour I learned to walk again with tonks helping me all the way but i finally got the hang of it. "Percy I half to go tonks interrupted my face plant which where getting less frequent "I'll be back in a while." "But um how do I change back." Smiling as if she read my thoughts "just think about changing back."

Harry POV

I was not having a good day, first the demeanor attack, then the stupid trial, but things were starting to look up I was going to see Ron and Hermione. as soon as we walked in the door to the order of the phoenix's headquarters I was assaulted by by Hermione "I'm so glad your safe" but when she went to speak next she was interrupted by a horrid scream a scream that hurt every one's ears. Tonks, who I happened to be looking for, went white and then immediately disappeared.

time skip

Harry, Ron, Gorge and Fred sat in Harry's bedroom talking about different things, like competition for the qwittige( don't know how to spell that ) cup this year, and classes we where taking every one was having great time until I mentioned the screaming that had greeted me earlier today...we don't know Fred started but George finished "it happens every day well... night and when Tonks is around, she disappears, and is gone for the rest of the day, sometimes if you listen out side her door you can even hear crying. We tried to find out what it was but every time we get close to getting in, we have to hide. Either because of her or one of the other adults. After that we moved on to other topics before going to bed. the conversation earlier forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own PercyJackson or harry potter**

Percy we are going to be late!" Tonks called from the door way. Hurridly I got the last of my thing into the steamer trunk, with Tonk's things. Then changing into my dog form , I allowed Tonks and the floating trunk out of the room and down the hall. The trip itself wasn't bad except the twenty minutes it took Tonks to convince me to run into a solid wall. Right now we are sitting in an old train spreading through the country side on our wayto Hogwarts, and my companion just couldn't stop laughing.

"The look on on your face" she gasped "when you came threw the wall." This had been going on since we had gotten on the train. It wasn't my fault walking through wall is just UN-natural. A knock on the door interrupted her fun and my inner musings.

An old lady came in "anything off the cart dear." Seeing my chance at revenge I lunged forwarded and started ripping apart the cart eating anything I could get my paws on and I didn't stop until it was ruined. With a doggy grin, I sat down next to Tonks. After paying the upset woman, she turned back to me.

"That wasn't nice and I will get you back." she said with a sadistic grin. "Now go to sleep we'll be there in a couple of hours."

_line brake_

**harry POV**

It was great getting back to Hogwarts. The ride there was fun, I got to talk to all of my friends. It was great until, we got hungry and found out that the cart was attacked by a dog earlier so we had to go hungry.

_line brake_

"Good evening children Dumbledore began now we have three changes in staffing this year, we are pleased to welcome back professor grubbly-plank who will be taking care of magical creatures, while professor hagrid is on temporary leave. We would also like to welcome our new defense agents the dark arts teacher. Professor Dolores umbridge."But before he could continue umbridge interrupted.

"Thank you headmaster for the warm welcome , I'm sure that we're all going to be very good friends."

Fred and George replied quietly from across the table " that's likely".

"The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance" she continued. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school. Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved , perfect what must be perfected and prune practice that ought to be prohibited."

"Who's that pink nightmare," Ron said, "she's bloody offal".

"I think she was at my trial," I said.

At this point Dumbledore had started to speak again,"Thank you, professor umbridge for that wonderful speech, as I was saying the third change to the staff will be thenew night guard- nymphadora." Smiling, he motions over his shoulder to the empty chair on the vary end of the table. But before he could explain her absence the doors opened letting in a violet haired girl who could only be twenty at the most and walking at her heels was the biggest dog I had ever seen. "Sorry I'm late professor my companion hear was supposed to have known the way hear from my room but he really is quite hopeless with directions."

"Thank you nymphadora-"

"DONT CALL ME NYMPHADORA... just call me Tonks"she interrupted her hair turning from a fiery red while she was yelling to the normal violet it was before.

"Sorry" Tonks apologized "I just hate that name."

"It's quite all right tonks is there anything else you would like to say while you're up hear."

Looking thoughtful for a moment she spoke fallow the rules and I don't have to send you to Azkaban. That's about it- the dog that had followed her up there and apparently forgotten the directions to the dining hall nudged tonks with his nose almost sending tonks to the floor giving the dog a dirty look she continued "as my companion so kindly reminded me..."she spoke sarcastically

"I might as well tell you do not bother him unless you want to die a horrid death with lots of screaming" the last part she said with so much sincerity that it was hard not to take seriously... smiling she almost skipped to her seat the dog that somehow managed to get more attention then umbridge who by the way looked extremely upset at this.

_line brake_

Back at the dorm there was only two things, umbridge and tonks and her dog. Who dus she think she is Hermione ranted on progress for the sake of progress she's terrible she's just a spy for the ministry. Exasperated Hermione went silent we every now and then we could hear her grumbling from her seat.

Wat about that dog and the rubbish about die ing a horrible death and all that I mean that dog look so stupid I would be more worried about getting sat on by it then any thing else.

I don't know don't you remember the screaming coming from her room what if he was the cause of of all that I mean he doesn't look like a normal dog" I said. The conversation continued like this for the next hour before everyone had gone to sleep.

**Percy pov**

As soon as we got to the room me and tonks where staying in (and yes I did remember the way back ) I changed back into a human only to be punched by tonks. "Ow what was that for that really hurt.

" That "she said "was for the cart ing the train it's going to take a whole month of my salary to pay for it!"

"Then why did you hit me just now and not earlier."

"Well I don't what to be Seen as an animal abuser now do i." Now go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

**I'm back and yes I will be continuing the story I hope you liked this chapter. I have no idea what to do with the school year I need ideas. Your comments make all the difference. Also read my other story's I need feedback on them. They are A New Beginning and The Dark Avenger**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry potter**

Percy POV

I had a great dream, me and tonks where sitting on a beautiful beach somewhere in the Caribbean the waters so blue and clear it felt as if it went on forever. The cool sea breeze came off the water bringing the waves with it and it couldn't be more perfect. but the best part about the dream was the fact that she was wearing a wedding ring that matched the one i had on perfectly. it couldn't be more perfect. That's when she woke me up by dumping a bucket of ice cold water over my head waking me up from the first good dream i had in over five years. witch made me mad vary mad almost to the point where i was going to have another episode ad commit mass murder. but as soon as i looked into her eyes all that rage melted away and instead trued into annoyance. "Dam it tonks I yell why did you do that.

That's part of the pay back. except the way she said it made it seam as if she was asking a question. falling back into my now wet bed i closed my eyes in frustration... after a few minuets she sat down next to me. whats wrong what did i do to make you this angry ? i sat there thinking it over weather i would tell her about the whole beech and us being married thing. i... its just that you woke me up from the first good dream i had in five years. all of a sudden tonks came down on me her arms wrapping around my waste. i'm sorry she apologized while barring her face into my chest what was the dream about?

um i said feeling my face redden. looking up she saw my now tomato red face. after what felt like an eternity her her face started to turn red in embarrassment and anger. what ha-pend she stutterer in this dream and was i in it.

whispering so softly i was surprised she could still hear me i replied. yes you where in the dream and um we where on a beach and you had a ring on your finger... i head my face in embarrassment waiting for her reply.

and for the second time that day i was tackled by a emotionally compromised tonks who hugged my so hard i felt my ribs bend. if that's a proposal then your going to need to do beater than that to get me to say yes.

i was sunned staring at her with and open mouth i couldn't say anything. but what she did next made my day Hades it made my year she beautiful amassing smart tanks who was so out of my league it wasn't even funny lend in and kissed me...

fire works beater then anything the Hephaestus cabin could ever hope of making lit up my world scaring away all the bad and negative thoughts i had.

i don't know how long it lasted and i don't care it was perfect and to me it lasted forever. but it had to end when we ran out of air.

tonks looked at the clock in an attempt to fend off the silence that came after a copulas first kiss. o hell Percy were going to be late again. and with that news we where up and started to frantically start getting ready.

witch by the way is a lot easier when all you half to do is change into a dog. but tonks being able to change her look wasn't that far behind. and in less three minuets we where out the dour and down the hall.

on our way down to the grate hall i got and idea to make mine and tonks day even beater every time we came near a painting that hung down low enough i would lift my leg as if i had to go to the bath room. lets just say they where not happy with by the time we did get to the grate hall we where sore from laghfing so hard. we had been called so many foul name me for being the offender and tonks and i quote for not having a leach or at least a brittle on a dog that she could ride as a horse.

When we came into the grate hall every one was staring at us.

The food was grate. Except for the explosion half way through when another student who was trying to turn his drink into alcohol messed up the spell and sent himself to the nurse. By the end of the meal every one was ready for the first day of school even I was how often do you get to have unlimited access to a wizarding school. But before I could go off and harass some more of the paintings Gandalf got up to speak.

Students I have just received word from the ministry of magic that in early hours of yesterday evening more than ten high security prisoners from Azkaban escaped. One was captured and reviled plans for several of these death eaters. I not proud to admit it but when Dumbledore I mean Gandalf said death eaters I broke down laughing. Now a dog laughing is a lot different than a human with a dog it sounds like there choking and I was no different. some how I ended up rolling out from under the staff table and into the podium that Dumbledore useed for announcement knocking it over. When I did that It Jard me out of my laughing and made me realize where I was at.

And that the entire student body was starring at me along with the staff...

Slowly I picked myself up and with my tail between my legs I made my way back to my seat at tonks feet where no one could see me.

Dumbledore who looked amused continued his speech. So until further notice all students must be escorted from class to class by ether a teacher or other members of the staff.

Now class start in a few minutes gather in your house's and wate.

With the hole death eater announcement every one not just the students where on edge.

Dumbledore gathered up all of the teachers plus me and tonks to give us our assignments.

I'm sorry to ask this of you but we need one more person to lead a group of students.

No body spoke up after all this would make the person late to there class bus tonks being tonks came up with an idea one that forced me to work more than I would have. Protesters Percy hear tonks said while petting my can take the extra students.

This idea caused umbridge to snort in away that made me think that at one point in her family tree one of her ancestors had marred a pig a vary ugly and pink pig.

You think that that mongrel could take care of a group of students. I don't know if it was just me but judging by the glair mcgonagall was sending her umbridge was getting on every ones nerve.

Percy is not a mongrel said a angry tonks ser he looks a little dull. I growled at that comment but she didn't seam to hear me. But he is smart and could take care of the students even if he had to kill and it wouldn't be the first time a death eater was killed by him.

The last statement seemed to have shut her up but I was now subject to the startled and weary looks coming form McGonagall and the rest of the normal staff.

What do you mean he's killed a death eater before-six actually tonks interrupted...WHAT DO YOU MEAN SIX THAT MONGREL KILLED SIX DEATH EATERS. yup tonks said popping the p.

Then he must be killed he's- unabridged was stoped mid rant by a wand that was jabbed into her neck by tonks. If you so much as touch a hair on his head I will end you.

Dumbledore spoke up trying to stop the blood shed that would inevitable. Now unbridged I personally think that the students would be perfectly safe with him as long as there is no incidents. Now each of you need to take the group you are assigned to tonks um Percy will be taking students to the potions class room. Now let's go we have classes to start.

Well that was interesting after all of the other groups had left my group was the only ones standing in the grate hall most of them with confused looks on most of there faces. Most of my group was mostly grifrndors and kids from slitherrin (I spelled those wrong I know sorry) with a one or two from the other houses. When I walked up several of the students back up nervously but one a slyghrrrin students came forward. I was almost blinded by the light reflecting off of his blond hair. What's wrong with you that thing couldn't hurt a fly Dumbledore walked over to explain why there wasn't another teacher to lead them. your group will be escorted by Percy hear he said gesturing towards me.

Now do your best not to antagonize him I've been told that he's killed at least half a dozen death eater. And with that the headmaster left off to who knows where to do what ever headmasters do in there spare time.

While leaving me with a group of kids who for the most part looked like they where facing dementors on there lonesome. It was so bad that I had to bark in order to get them out of there fear induced trance but when I did most of them jumped back seemingly more terrified. This is going to be a long day.

After five minutes we finally started on our way to the potions class room which by the way is in the creepiest part of the castle. We were still lait every time I sneezed the students would stop and look at me weirdly as if I was going to attack. It's not my fault that nobody ever dusts down here.

When we finally did get down to the class room we were greeted by what had to be the creepiest man I had ever seen and he matched his surroundings perfectly. Like he plans out his looks to mach the environment.

What do we have hear students without a teacher. He said with a monotone drawl of a teacher that was intent on killing his students with boredom. I should know I had several of them in the schools I got kicked out of.

But professor a girl with ratty brown hair from Gryffindor protested we were told to go with that dog since there was apparently no other teachers that where available.

Snape or snake was looking at me liked I cased his favorite cat of a cliff. And why par tell would a dog be able too protect a group of students. This time was a black haired boy can forward Dumbledore told us that he killed six death eaters. But snape had a come back that sent this kid back to his fellow students blushing. I would sooner believe that you could sit through one of my classes without falling asleep Mr potter or not talking to your when you don't think I'm listeningass.

Now everyone to your seats. I took that as my Que to leave. I don't know what happened next all I know was that I was in my own world thinking of ways to get back at snape for those comments made while he was out of his room I would sneak in and pee in all of his potions he was brewing.

Or maybe come in during the middle of class covered in mud and water and shake myself dry.

But when I was plotting my revenge I wasn't really paying attention to were I was going and eventually found myself deep under the school in a disused part of the school.

Looking around I wasn't worried welll not until five death eater came around the corner welding there wands like a group of five year old boys pretending to be knights. So what do I do when there's an enemy with the odds stacked in there favor... I attack.

Dashing forward I made it to the lead... eater I guess? Anyways I jumped up and into his chests knocking him over and head first into a sharp peace of stone work that cracked open his skull.

The next death eater in line seeing his friends brain get spilled over the floor (I know it's a graphic description but in my defence I'm watching criminal minds) did the logical thing and sent a killing curse my way witch didn't do anything.

And made me start to posed myself in the blood lust. I kicked off of his dead friends body and right at his exposed throat , tarring his throat out with a quick jerk of my jaws. That's two down three to go.

At this point I was completely under my curse. Driven with the need to kill I didn't notice that a death eater had managed to make his way behind me. Well at least not until his spell sent me rocketing into a stone column witch broke under the strain.

I could feel several of my ribs shatter on Impact and when I went to stand I felt the pieces sift around like gravel.

Pay back time. The one who used me as a ball in his game of pinball died screaming ad the blood in his body started to heat up. The two remaining survivors at some point managed to sneak of back to wherever they came from.

As soon as my murderous self noticed that there was no more living things in the corridor it shut itself down so I could heal. But not before as the world started fadeding I saw tonks running down the hall towards me with a horrified look on her face.

**sorry it's been so long I had this chapter finished on the second of July and sent it to my beta reader and I haven't gotten word since so I decided to publish the chapter with all the... special touches (mistakes) Also I need ideas for future events in the story. I will publish a non horribly spelled chapter when said beta reader contacts me.**


End file.
